People are becoming more and more aware of the importance of regular exercise for maintaining one's health. Additionally, a variety of electronic devices are now available for tracking a person's physical activity throughout the day. Such tracking, in conjunction with goal setting, can help the person become personally accountable for their own physical well-being. For some people, however, the accountability that comes from simply tracking one's own activity may be insufficient motivation for sustained regular exercise.